


Sam Getting Lucky Never Really Ends Well

by Littlefruit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefruit/pseuds/Littlefruit
Summary: Supernatural, but in a medieval setting. Pretty basic.I'm playing around with the medieval universe by pretty much just yanking the plot of the episode Bad Day at Black Rock and re-writing it in ye olde style, knights and peasants and all that. I'm having fun exploring this little alternate universe, and I hope you have fun reading it!Please feel free to point out any errors you might see- I wrote this in one go at an ungodly time of night with nobody to check it for me- I'm sure something's wrong with it. Cheers :)





	Sam Getting Lucky Never Really Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean are meeting with Bobby to destroy a cursed object. What could go wrong?

Sam and Dean looked around the lodge suspiciously before choosing their seats.

“Think they got enough stag heads in here?” Dean said sarcastically.

“Well, it is a hunting lodge. What are we doing here anyway? We should have met somewhere less conspicuous.”

Dean plucked at his sleeve. 

“I know, I don’t really like it either. And I definitely don’t like the fancy getups. But Bobby said the chief huntsman lets hunters meet here. You know, our kind,” He finished under his breath as a small group of somewhat middle class looking people walked in the direction of their seats in a gossiping slow roam. 

Sam gave his most awkward smile to the passing group, and Dean held in an eye roll. Dean was surprised, then, when a young woman with green eyes flashed a smile back at Sam from the tail end of the group. Sam made a confused face and looked to either side, as if the girl would have been directing the smile at someone else. She approached Sam and smiled coyly. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam just looked at a loss for what to do. 

She pulled a short stalk of tiny purple flowers from a small drawstring purse that hung from her neck. She bit her lip and leaned in to tuck the flowers into Sam’s tunic belt. Her hands worked slow, and Sam had a chance to check her out. When the stem was in place, she tugged the belt a little from both sides to make sure it was snugly fitted against his waist. Sam stared at her wide-eyed as she straightened and backed away with a wink. She picked up her pace to rejoin with her group just as they headed out of the lodge. 

“Holy crap.”

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked, utterly confounded.

“Uh, that was the most forward flirting I have ever witnessed in my life. Dude. You need to tap that.” 

“Uh.” 

Dean laughed, and leaned across the table to slap Sam on the shoulder.

“Damn, kid! Nice work, whatever you did!” 

“Do you-- do you think it’s the clothes?” Sam gestured at his decent quality tunic, cape, and two-tone breeches. They were slightly small on him, but stain-free and dyed in three colors, which was an improvement in spades over his usual gear. 

“Oh yeah, she thinks you have money. Ha! Well, she doesn’t have to know for just one roll in the hay. We finish this rabbit foot crap and see Bobby off, you gotta catch up with her after the hunt. Ooh, or during. All that excitement, a good distraction- you slip away from the crowds and make like bunnies yourself, eh? Eh?” 

Sam laughed. 

“Dean, you are an idiot and a pervert.”

Dean acted shocked and offended.

“Sammy, my boy, the pursuit of tail is a completely natural and beautiful part of life.”

Sam laughed again and shook his head. When he looked up, he saw a familiar face approaching from the front of the lodge. 

“Bobby!” 

“Sam. Dean,” Bobby called as he made his way down the long bench on Sam’s side. “Can’t say it’s good to see you boys again, given that I’m only here because you two dumbasses put your hands on a cursed object. Let’s get down to business.”

Dean complained that only Sam had touched the rabbit’s foot, and Sam ducked his head sheepishly. 

“Alright, give me it. In the bag, please.” 

Sam reached to his waist to grab the bag from where it was looped around his tunic belt. He missed, and groped around for it. Coming up empty again, Sam looked down and patted himself. A horrified look crossed his face the second his eyes landed on the flowers the mysterious young woman had given him.

“Sam?”

Sam looked up at Dean with a mix between embarrassment and anger.

“She stole it.”  
-


End file.
